A shinobi must endure
by EviL kILLeR25
Summary: After the 4th great shinobi war, the elemental nations are at peace. After some serious considering, Naruto uzumaki has decided to wander around the globe to find why even someone like kaguya had to make plans in advance to avoid bad circumstances by turning every people into zetsu and making an army. our favorite blonde shinobi will find it the hard way. time-travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : hey there readers, this is my first ever fanfic I'am writing. So, if you find grammar mistakes you can

Point It out in reviews. But remember English is not my first language, so please be considerate.

 **Summary** : After the 4th great shinobi war, Elemental nations are at peace. And our blond Shinobi has

Been wandering around the globe, to find why even someone like _Kaguya_ had to plan in

Advance for her Upcoming threat. And our favorite blond ninja will find it the hard way.

 **A/N** : This is a time travel fic. And Naruto will act more mature, calm and sometimes even emotioneless.

However he won't be total emotionless he will act normally too. This is God-like Naruto fic, so

Please read only if you like this type of fics.

 **Chapter 1: the wanderer shinobi.**

it was quite beautiful day in the land of lighting, the sun is shining brightly and momentarily there were no clouds obscuring the sun.

A Man is walking among the crowd, trying to find a good place to eat. He is wearing black full sleeved shirt with mesh shirt underneath it with same black colored shinobi pants, which had a kunai pouch strapped to his knees and a pouch tied to his hips. On top of it he is wearing black cloak which reaches to his knees. He had a sword strapped at his back, a simple Chokutō. His hair is untamed spiky golden blonde, with two side bangs reaching his shoulders. He has three whiskers marks on each cheek giving him a fiery look, with strikingly blue eyes that held warmness and calmness. He looked to be about 18 years old, and yet his eyes held the maturity that could be only seen in someone who had suffered pain and war.

His name is Naruto Uzumaki. If someone of his old friends had seen him now, they would have been shocked how calm he looked. But he had become more calm and collected after his fight with pain, after gaining such knowledge about peace and the cycle of hatred. In his quest to find the answer to make an everlasting true peace he had became more levelheaded. But even than he had been a _bit_ loud and brash. After overcoming his hatred -that had been pushed in corner of his heart, he started thinking many things differently. After that to control the nine tails powers he had to fight the giant entity to take control of his chakra. At that thought Naruto smiled, a gentle smile remembering his first and last time meeting his mother.

He had overcome the hatred of the likes of the Nine tailed fox, which _was_ the living embodiment of hatred with the help of his mother Kushina Uzumaki. After that fight and gaining the chakra of the nine tailed fox, he had to fight a war in which many people had to fight their dead relatives and family members, thanks to Kabuto yakushi for using edo tensei. He had to fight previous seven jinchuriki's, even though killer b the jinchuriki of 8 tails was with him he still had trouble fighting 7 jinchurikis' at once. Then Kakashi hatake and might guy had arrived, he would have be lying if he had said that he wasn't happy to see them. Then in the fight kurama has seen his determination to help all bijuu and free them from 'Madara''s control, and started helping him by becoming his partner -and later friend- thus giving him total control of its powers. They had been winning the fight but then, the bastard 'madara' had to pull the other 7 bijuu and a fraction of kurama and gyuki into gedo statue to awaken the ten tails. Then to stop the gedo statue from evolving they had to fight the newly founded identity of the masked man- obito uchiha.

After seeing him to say guy and kakash - obito's old teammate and friend respectively - were shocked was like saying Jiraiya was not pervert. After Kakashi had been composed enough to fight, the group of two jinchuriki and two elite jonin had started fighting him, they had been winning at last but then the real Madara had to come and make their already hard fight nearly one sided. Naruto didn't know how but Madara had defeated the Gokage _Alone_ …. Freaking alone, they were shocked and founded themselves even more in trouble even with the great tailed beast's power with their side.

Seeing Madara telling them that he had left the gokage to die Naruto even though he had changed could not help him from being _very_ angry at Madara and started fighting him. He had been overwhelmed by Madara's Mokuton jutsu's because one of the Mokuton ninjutsu's specialties was to subdue the tailed beasts. After some gruesome minutes of fighting them, the juubi finally was brought to the world of living again. Obito and madara then used the juubi by combining wood their Mokuton ability and controlling the juubi, even after using the full power of kurama and gyuki they were unable to even touch juubi, after all juubi was the one from whom the all tailed beasts where formed. After some effort and time the shinobi alliance had arrived to help them defeat obito, madara and juubi.

Even after combining the power of shinobi alliance and the two perfect jinchuriki's they were unable to stop the juubi from wrecking havoc and nearly died when juubi fired the juubidama, if not for arrival of the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze – Naruto's father. After that the four previous hokage's had arrived along with Naruto's old rival and friend Sasuke Uchiha, they had been surprised to find that sasuke had arrived to help them and nearly had heart attack when he said that he would become Hokage.

With combined power of all previous hokages and current gokage- who had returned safe and sound with the help of Orochimaru- they started overwhelming juubi and uchiha duo. At first they had been successful,but then obito absorbed the juubi and became its second jinchuriki after a long time(the first jinchuriki was sage of the six paths or rikkodu sennin). Obito with much effort had been able to utilize the concentrated power of juubi to overwhelm the alliance.

After much effort from shinobi alliance, jinchuriki duo- Naruto and killer B-, Sasuke, nidaime and yondaime they were able to extract all 7 tailed beasts and redeem obito of his dark path, courtesy of Naruto.

Then everything went to hell after black zetsu revived Madara, using the rinnegan of obito. Madara had totally overwhelmed _everyone_ even _without his eyes_ , after gaining his one rinnegan eye he extracted the nine tails from Naruto resulting him being in near death like state, and stabbed Sasuke in chest result being sasuke almost dying. Then the bastard captured all the bijuu in gedo statue and absorbed it and becoming the perfect jinchuriki of juubi.

After being revived from Karin and receiving the powers from sage of the six paths Sasuke had been able to make it out alive and fight, Naruto had received the other half of kurama from Minato with help of obito, whom had been able to control his body for a time being from the control of black zetsu and getting the powers from sage of the six paths like Sasuke he had been able to achieve his final form. The six paths sage mode.

While this was happening Might guy unleashed his might on juubi jinchuriki Madara by opening inner eight gate's and nearly killed Madara with his attack, Night guy. After that event Naruto arrived just in time to save Might guy from dying from using the eighth gate and healed him enough to survive.

With the power of six paths Naruto and Sasuke were able to match Madara's powers. Seeing that the supposed brats where starting to overwhelm him Madara then stole Kakashi's sharingan and retrieved his other rinnegan from obito and casted Infinite tsukoyomi. Watching the events unfold black zetsu took his chance and stabbed Madara from behind and achieved what he wanted for thousands of years. The revival of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Remembering Kaguya Naruto had to suppress a shiver, damn she was powerful alright, and the most powerful opponent he had ever fought. With the help of obito, kakashi, sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Sasuke were able to seal her with six paths: chibaku tensei in Kaguya's own dimension making a moon there and extracting all bijuu in process. After that Sasuke had to go Emo again and captured all the bijuu and challenged Naruto to fight to end their friendship by killing him so he can overcome him and make an ideal world – in his opnion. Naruto wanting to bring Sasuke back to his sense accepted the fight, even after everything he had a friend to save and a promise to fulfill.

Their final battle at the valley of the end was devastating; they destroyed the whole valley and started fighting in the skies. After the collision of Indra's arrow and six paths bijuu rasenshuriken, they started fighting in the earth again low on chakra and strength. After the last devastating collision of enton chidori and rasengan, resulting in losing their arms Sasuke finally acknowledged Naruto and accepted his ways and his own faults.

Finally the war was over and after receiving medical treatment from Sakura they undid the infinite tsukoyomi and saved the whole world from becoming white zetsu.

Finally Naruto reached aa good place to eat, an ramen stand. Many things had changed but Naruto's love of ramen didn't waver a bit.

He entered the ramen stand and took a sit in one of the stool, then he was greeted by amazing smell of ramen, "hello there mister, what would you like to eat." Asked a beautiful girl from inside. She had long black hair which reached her hips and brown eyes and was wearing a white cooking apron over blue blouse and black shorts which showed her legs.

"hmm, 3 bowls of miso ramen please." answered Naruto calmly. " _She sure is beautiful"_ thought Naruto. You see even though he was not a big pervert like his master, but still he had been corrupted a _bit_. After all you tend to inherit some habits from someone who you had been traveling for nearly 3 years.

The waitress, a bit surprised that he ordered that much said "three bowls of miso ramen, anything else mister?." Asked the waitress politely.

"No, that's all." Naruto told the waitress with a smile. The waitress blushed a bit seeing him smile and nodded and walked back inside to make the ramen.

" **And here I thought you were not interested in females"** taunted a voice from inside his head, it was none other than a _very_ giant nine tailed fox named kurama. he had become even more big after gaining his other half in the end of the war. Kurama and Naruto had become best friends over time, although the bijuu will never admit it that he had became quite fond of our favorite blonde.

" _hey!, who said I am not interested in females?."_ retorted Naruto, Though not much loudly like he used to.

Kurama just snorted in amusement, making Naruto's eye twitch a little.

Speaking of girls, He thought of a particular bluish blacked haired girl with lavender eyes, and smiled. Oh how he missed her, you see after the fight with pain and finding out about Hinata's affection for him he first was not so sure of what to do. But then taking Sakura's advice –after getting a lengthy argument about how oblivious he was- he started spending time together with her, and started enjoying her company more and more.

He had gotten over his childish crush on Sakura a long time ago so he had been able to think clearly. after nearly giving up on fighting when Obito had slaughtered many of the shinobi alliance, he had been snapped out of his depression when Hinata declared that she would stand by his side and protect her precious people at that point he started developing strong feelings for her. Then eventually after war he had confessed her, when they were given a mission to deliver an important mission to Raikage A. he had never seen her that happy in his entire life and was feeling the same euphoric feeling surprisingly. This was his last mission before he started wandering for answers around globe. She came to tell goodbye to him like rest of his team and village, and cried a bit seeing him leave after finally getting together. He had assured her that it will only be for a sometime and he will be back then. Right now he was in land of lightning in a small village, it's been a year now and he hadn't found a single thing.

He frowned a bit thinking that " **Don't worry kit, we will find some lead to those two otsutsuki which that wretched black zetsu talked about."** Assured kurama.

"Thanks, kurama." Replied Naruto and smiled. He was seriously lucky to have kurama by his side always.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when the waitress arrived and placed One bowl of Miso ramn in front of him, "Here, mister." Spoke the waitress.

"Thank you." Answered Naruto while smiling.

There was something about this man, that the waitress found a bit familiar…. Finally she decided to ask him "um… what's your Name mister?" Asked the girl.

Naruto looked up from the bowl of ramen, and answered "Oh, its Naruto Uzumaki." While smiling.

The girl's eyes widened when she remembered who exactly this person was, No doubt he look familiar. "o-oh you are _the_ Naruto Uzumaki!." She exclaimed, nearly shouted. _Who_ doesn't know him? After all he was known throughout the elemental nations as a hero.

"so, what's yours?"asked Naruto conversationally. The girl blushed, when she realized that she was staring at Naruto.

"o-oh um… m-my name is Aiko." stuttered now newly identified Aiko.

Naruto nodded and picked up his chopsticks, he then started taking a bite from the bowl. Aiko waited in anticipation and bit anxiousness about how he will react about the ramen that she herself had made. Will he like it? Was it good enough for him?

Naruto took the bite and slurped the ramen from his chopsticks, he then hummed and said "this is quite some ramen you have made." with a small grin. He didn't see any other workers there, because it was a small stand. So he assumed that she had made the ramen " _not as good as Ichiraku of course, but still it's quite good."_

Aiko blushed and smiled at the compliment, not many came to her stand because it was quite small compared to others, so a compliment especially from Naruto made her quite happy.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san." Aiko said with a blushing smile. Naruto spend some time there eating the ramen, and conversing with Aiko. After he was done eating, he started heading off to the land of fire. He had to check some things there, about a strange cave or something he had seen once but ignored it. By the time Naruto started heading to the land of fire the sun had settled, so he decided to camp to take a nap at an inn, that was on the way.

0.o0.o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.o0.0o.0o.o0.o0.o0.o.0.

A/N: Annnnnd cut. So here is the starting of the fanfic, I may have rushed some memories Naruto was remembering from the war but it was just make you understand how Naruto's behavior had changed so much so I didn't dwelled on it much. And in the next chapter we will see what is hidden in the _cave_. And then something will happen that will make Naruto to use something as trivial as time travel. So please tell me in review how is my writing style and how much I have to improve it. And in this story the pairing will be naruhina and one more girl, which will be introduced later :P. and I am not going to write harem, sorry harem lovers but it's just that I don't like harem that much. There will be only 2 girls paired with Naruto , and you know one already.


	2. The mysterious cave

chapter 2: the mysterious cave

 **disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.**

 **so, here is the secound chapter of A shinobi must endure. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Thoughts:** ' _thoughts'_

 **Speaking: "** _speaking"_

 **bijuu/summon speaking: "My name is kurama"**

 **Bijuu/summon thoughts: '** _ **idiot blonde'**_

 **jutsu: Shadow clone jutsu.**

 **A shinobi must endure**

 **chapter 2:** the mysterious cave

It was after some days that our blonde wanderer entered the fire country; it was not like he couldn't come here faster, Of course he could but he just decided to travel at normal pace. When he entered fire country, he was delighted to see glooming forests, he loved nature. After all he was a sage, it looked so peace full, the surrounding forest. He couldn't help but smile, then his face suddenly turned serious. He had heard about a mysterious cave, he had received an7 message from the leaf's hokage, none other than his sensei, Kakashi Hatake. He had been told that a mysterious cave or something was seen by some konoha's jonnin when on a mission, it was in the letter that the group of 1 jonnin and 2 chunnin that, when they entered the cave they saw a glowing lake. When asked if there was something off with the lake, they informed Kakashi that when they touched the water, their hands didn't get wet, instead the water just vaporized. That was interesting to say at least, Kakashi had told him in the letter to find more out of the mysterious cave and inform him whenever he can. There was no rush, but Naruto wanted to check it out, he didn't know why but he just _wanted_ to see that lake himself.

So our here was our blonde shinobi, inside of fire country. He then he started heading to the co-ordinates that Kakashi had written in letter. He jumped on the root of the nearby tree, his cloak flowing a bit from sudden momentum, not hindering his movements even the slightest. He then started jumping towards the location on the trees, in a speed that would put most jonnin to shame, it was quite normal for him to travel at such pace.

After some time he took a break from all this jumping, he settled on a big root of a tree. He pulled out an scroll from inside of his shirt's pocket and opened it, he then set it down on the root and poured some chakra into in and in a puff of smoke some rice balls popped out be he then took a sit in root and leaned backwards towards the stem of the tree and relaxed his posture. He then picked one of the rice balls and started eating it.

When he was done he, he again headed out to direction of the cave.

He finally reached there, from the first look it looked like some sorts of hole in the ground. But when he looke closely he saw some glowing things from inside of it, he jumped down inside the cave. And finally he saw the green growing lake, he walked to it and took some water in his hands, and it vaporized quickly.

"Hmm… isn't this interesting." he asked to in particular no one.

" **It is indeed, you should take a look inside the water." Kurama told him.**

"huh." He looked down in the lake and saw some sorts of bubbles.

Big bubbles

"what is that." Naruto said quietly.

" **Looks like some kind of bubble."** Kurama said.

Naruto deadpanned _'really? This is all you could come up with?'_

" **Don't look at me like that, just check it out already."** Kurama told him, albeit a bit sheepishly.

Naruto sighed and look down; he thought of going down there but was it safe just to dive down like that?

' _I mean, that could be some type of trap or something. Should I really go down there?'_

 **That can be a trap, but if you won't go down we won't know."**

' _Alright here goes nothing.'_ With that said, Naruto dived in the lake and started swimming inside of it.

He passed through many bubbles, which surprisingly was showing his past memories and experiences. He then was standing in front of a … young Kiba? Wait, this place… it was the tower in forest of death.

"What the hell. This is the chunin exams?" Naruto asked himself quietly.

"The fourth match of preliminaries, BEGIN." Hayate shouted.

The young Kiba got down on fours like a dog.

"Ninja arts: all fours jutsu." Kiba called out his jutsu name.

"Hey wait!" shouted Naruto.

"Here I come!" with that said, Kiba launched himself onto Naruto with Akamaru in tow.

Naruto was panicking a bit now, what the hell was going on!

Naruto then felt a pull inside his mindscape, he allowed Kurama to pull him inside.

He soon was inside a sewer, which was his mindscape, in there was a giant nine tailed fox sitting with its head on its paw, it looked quite annoyed.

" **You idiot, you had fallen into a genjutsu which traps its victim into their dreams."** Kurama answered his unasked question.

Naruto sighed a bit in relief and a bit in disappointment, even after he knew that there could be a trap, he still couldn't do anything. He was careless.

"Thanks Kurama, and sorry for that… I will be careful next time." Naruto said sheepishly

" **You better be, I will not help next time if you will stay this careless**." Kurama told him still annoyed.

"Jeez don't be that bad ya know, I said I will be careful next time." Naruto grumbled.

Kurama just snorted, Naruto knew this meant the end of the conversation.

Soon he was into real world again, inside a lake which didn't feel a bit wet.

He started swimming again; soon he reached a shore, which surprised him. He didn't complain though, he jumped out of water and landed on the ground smoothly without a sound.

"This is sure interesting alright." Naruto spoke quietly. He then jumped to the side, avoiding a … big crab's attack, which was meant to slice him.

"What the?" Naruto spoke, whatever he was expecting this was _not_ it. Well, you could not predict a giant crab attacking you for some reason you didn't even know! He had seen some giant animals in forest of death, and he had seen a big crab which was Nagato's summon. But still he wasn't expecting this.

' _Wait, could this be a summon?'_ Naruto thought.

" **Most likely, this thing is too big for a normal creature living here."** Kurama answered.

Naruto then jumped to side again avoiding the crabs sharp hands, the crab was definitely the size of gamakichi when he had summoned him in 4th shinobi war.

Naruto then formed a familiar hand sign and called out his jutsu: **Shadow clone jutsu!** In puff of some there were 2 more Naruto now, wearing same clothing as the original with black cloak. The two Naruto ran forward while avoiding the slashes, when they reached the crab they grabbed its legs tightly, trying to hold him down. Meanwhile the original Naruto made a rasengan in one hand And jumped upwards, trying to attack the head of the crab. The crab was busy trying to get off of the hold of Shadow clones, the crab slashed again the shadow clones had to let it go or they would had been nothing but a puff of smoke. The real Naruto smashed the rasengan on top of the head of the distracted giant crab, the rasengan exploded outwards when it collided with the crab's head, but surprisingly the crab was still standing albeit with struggle. Half of the shell of the crab was destroyed, and it looked in pain. Naruto was a bit surprised that it was still standing, granted he had just used simple rasengan which was not much big, but still it was quite deadly. He then decided to end this little fight and started making hand signs he then spoke **boil release: unrivaled strength.** Suddenly white smoke started coming out of Naruto body, he then ran forward in blinding speed and punched the disfigured crab in its stomach. The crab exploded when the punch collided, its body parts scattering around the cave like structure they were in, but there was no blood. Naruto then ended his jutsu and started walking upwards the cave; it strangely looked like that the road was made purposely.

He followed the light that was coming out of the cave; he was shocked when he reached there. There was a _sun_ and a _floating island_ , he composed himself and narrowed his eyes.

' _Kurama, I don't sense any genjutsu here can you sense anything?'_ Naruto asked Kurama.

" **I don't know kit, I myself don't sense any genjutsu. This is real thing"** Kurama answered Naruto in a bit disbelieving voice.

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction, he couldn't believe that there was a sun _inside_ the… whatever he had entered he wouldn't call it cave now though.

He knew there was not much that could hurt him killing him came after it, but if there someone had made artificial sun then he or she was not to be underestimated.

' _Are they the one who made this? Or it is someone else entirely?'_ there were many questions ringing in Naruto's mind. Who made this? Who lived here? Are _they_ the ones who made this? He was going to find it out soon.

o.0o0.o0.o0.o0.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.o0.0o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.o0.o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.0o.0o0.0o.0

 **Annddd CUT!**

 **Now I know many of you know where this is going :P BUT don't worry it just seems predictable, But it's not.**

 **If you are reading the story then please review! It will help and motivate me to write more!** **.**


End file.
